Ivan, Wǒ de xiàngrìkuí
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: This is the love story of how Ivan and Yao became very close.
1. Nihao, Russia

RoChu fanfic idea while I talked to Angel the Neko!

(In Yao's P.O.V)

It was sunny today in the bright yellow coloured field, filled with pretty sunflowers, I was having a picnic with Mr. Panda. He was eating bamboo shoots and I, rice with steamed vegetables and some fish, as I was to do some training again.

Suddenly, Mr Panda ran off into the sunflowers, so I followed him as I called:

"Mr Panda!" I paused then repeated " , where have you run to?"

I ran and ran, my stamina was the best it had ever been in four thousand years. I saw Mr Panda, glimpses of black and white, such a contrast to the yellow that surrounded us constantly. No, he wasn't in the same spot for long as he frolicked around in the tall flowers.

The further I followed, the more I noticed, daffodils and lavender and roses, looking in amazement I followed the trail of the oranges, purples and reds upon the ground, but above that I could see Mr. Panda flying. Mr. Panda was jumping around, higher than I'd seen before, until I saw firm hands around his waist. I had also seen a pale scarf and the bare back of a tall man with dull platinum hair.

I ran over to the man, curious to see who was playing with.

"H-hello aru! I'm sorry if my Mr. Panda has cause any trouble for you!" I called as I exited the flowers around.

"No, no trouble, my friend." The man said cheerfully. He swung in the air and I caught a glimpse of his face. Ivan! I should have known by his scarf...

"Hello Yao-kun, I see you're enjoying my sunflower." He smiled at me, my heart began to race. It happened every time I was near him- even in the world meetings. I smiled back at him "Hello, aru! It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" I wanted to try and have a conversation without any of the other countries, they just interfered.

"It has, Yao, what do you think of the lavender I added to this field? Don't they look lovely with roses too?" He inquired about his mornings work, I could tell, his torso was covered in dirt as was his jeans.

"Y-yes Ivan, They are beautiful, aru." I started to play with the ends of my hair, I couldn't help it. I've had a crush on Ivan for a long time now, even if he can be a bit scary, he still looks cute being scary. Luckily I'd brought the rest of the picnic with me and laid the blanket down beside him, placed the basket on the blanket, knowing-hoping Ivan would take kindly to sharing with him. Ivan noticed and looked at me, as if to say, I'd like to join your picnic. He set down Mr. Panda, whom decided to fall asleep in the shade of the sunflowers.

Author; Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Feedback is always helpful. CIAO. :)

Any Ideas on what should do next please mention them :)


	2. Lemonade? Да?

Ivan and I had finished the picnic when woke up.  
"That was yummy, мое сердце (my heart) fills with pleasure, мое панда (my panda) ." Ivan spoke kind words, I loved his native tongue even if I didn't understand it. His words warmed me with the smile upon his lips, warmed me so that my cheeks had flushed slightly.

"Yao, you are cute when you smile." Ivan told me, which made my blush get darker to a noticeable shade of pink as I bowed my head so he couldn't see.  
"xièxiè" I replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't realise.  
"You like me? Да?"  
"Y-yes, why, aru?"  
"You are shy, you are usually bubbly, мое друг." He smiled at me, seeing my face darkening with deep pink, almost red.

I shifted uncomfortably, then started to pack up the picnic but I was stopped with a hug from the taller man, wrapping his scarf around my shoulders while keeping it around his own neck as he held me close.  
"I like you Yao, go to the coffee shop with me on Thursday, Да?" His eyes were true, so I decided to go with him, in three days time.  
We walked back to his home, on top of the sunflower hill. His home was white with roses and colourful flowers in pots against the front wall. Inside the walls were papered in a different colour for each room; the living room had a lavender and silver theme, the kitchen was green, white and brown.

"How do you like my 'holiday' home for breaks? It's nice, Да?" He seemed happy enough, and the room was calming for the mind. I smiled at him, my blush had died down which I was thankful for.  
"I-it's relaxing, Ivan, -"  
"Drink? Да? I have lemonade, jasmine tea... Vodka..." Ivan trailed off, knowing that I'd normally say tea.  
"Could I have some lemonade, aru? Please?" I was playing with my ponytail again.

(I am such a girly-boy aru.)

I set the picnic basket down on the floor, by the coffee table, in front of the sofa. I sat quietly and admired the fish in the tank, there was a cylinder tank each side of the television on the unit. They both had guppies; some lyre tailed, some double sword tailed and some round tailed. Their colours were blue, red, yellow and pink. Patterns? Well, a few grass, lace and snake-skin.  
"You like the fishies? Да?" Ivan leaned behind me, placing the drinks on the table.  
"Your hair looks very good today. It smells like strawberries."

**_..._**

**_cliff hanger :)_**

**_ ideas request, what happens next?_**

**_..._**

Author; Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Feedback is always helpful. CIAO. :)


End file.
